Goodbye
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker finally has what she always wanted – a family with Jarod, but something is very wrong… Warning! Characters death…


Goodbye. By Miss P.  
  
Summary: Miss Parker finally has what she always wanted – a family with Jarod, but something is very wrong... Warning! Characters death...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it. And the song is just borrowed.  
  
Note: The story takes place after IOTH, but Mr. Parker is not dead, don't ask me how...it's just fiction....so anything is possible! Miss Parker has run away with Jarod, and they live somewhere 'safe'. None of them have any kind of contact with anyone from the Centre. And they have a 5 year old baby girl who they have named Michelle. This story is also a kind of 'song-fic'  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker slowly left her car and walked towards their white house. She smiled sadly as she saw Jarod and Michelle play in the garden. Without telling them she was back, she walked inside and closed the door. She left her jacked on a chair and headed upstairs.  
  
Exhausted she collapsed at the bed, a few tears escaped her eyes. She knew she couldn't keep this a secret anymore. It was too obvious; she couldn't even walk up the stairs without getting this tired. But how would she tell him? How was she going to tell him she was dying? It was so hard.  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes, why would this happen now, to her? Now when she finally had what she had always wanted, when she was happy. She didn't want to die, but she knew it was too late to do anything about it. The doctors had told her she only had a couple off weeks left. Miss Parker started to cry as she thought of it. She buried her face in her pillow as silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Andi? What's wrong?" Miss Parker didn't look up, she couldn't face him now. She tried to hide that she was crying, but her trembling body made it obvious.  
  
Jarod walked up to the bed and sat down next to his wife.  
  
"Honey, did something happen?" he asked softly.  
  
When Miss Parker still didn't respond, he took her in his arms, cradling her to his chest, slowly rocking her back and forth in an effort of comforting her.  
  
"It's okay Andi, whatever it is, we'll solve it... it's okay," he whispered.  
  
Miss Parker took a deep trembling breath. "No, it will never be okay again," she sobbed out.  
  
The pain in her voice shocked Jarod; he didn't know what to say. He looked down at her shaking body. Miss Parker was crying too hard to talk and Jarod didn't do anything to force her. He just held her close to him, whispering soothing words.  
  
After about ten minutes Miss Parker had calmed down enough to talk. She knew she had no choice but to tell him now. Slowly she pulled away and sat up, facing him.  
  
"There is something I have to tell you, I should have told you a long time ago... but I couldn't, It hurt so much and just wanted to pretend it wasn't happening, I just wanted us to happy... forever... please don't be mad at me..." she started.  
  
"I promise, you can tell me anything."  
  
"I lied when I went to town, I was seeing a doctor...and..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off. She looked down at her hands.  
  
"I have cancer. I'm dying Jarod..." Miss Parker finally said. She heard Jarod gasp in shock. Slowly she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have told you, can you forgive me?" she sniveled.  
  
There was a long and painful silence.  
  
"Yes," Jarod mumbled. He closed his eyes to pull himself together before continuing.  
  
"I just with you had told me earlier, it must have been so hard to deal with this on your own, but I understand... it's normal to deny things like that."  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"Oh honey, what are we going to do?" Jarod said.  
  
"Nothing, it's too late. I only have a couple of weeks left," Miss Parker said. Her voice sounded just above a whisper.  
  
Jarod didn't say anything; he just took her in his arms and held her. She knew he was shocked, she had felt the same way when she had found out. Tiredly, she wrapped her arms around his body, leaning her head against his chest, new tears started to run down her cheeks, this time she didn't bother to hide it.  
  
* A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER.  
  
* Jarod sat by the bed, holding Miss Parker's cold hand in his. The last couples of days, she hadn't been able to get out of bed. Jarod had spent the most of his time sitting beside her, letting her know he was there for her. He knew she wouldn't survive much longer; she didn't have any strength left. She even had trouble talking. Jarod felt hot tears fall down his cheeks as he watched her move slightly in her sleep. He squeezed her hand, closing his eyes. He still had a hard time believing it; he couldn't believe he would lose her. He had thought they would be together forever.  
  
"Jarod..."  
  
Her weak voice made Jarod wake up from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," he said softly.  
  
"Promise you'll take care of Chellie..." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I wish it didn't have to end like this..."  
  
"Goodbye to you my trusted friend  
  
we've known each other since we  
  
were nine or ten  
  
together we've climbed hills and trees  
  
learned of love and abc´s  
  
skinned our hearts and  
  
skinned our knees"  
  
"Just hold me...please..."  
  
Jarod made himself comfortable beside Miss Parker, then he carefully took her in his arms, letting her lean her body against his.  
  
"Goodbye my friend it's hard to die  
  
when all the birds are singing  
  
in the sky  
  
now that spring is in the air  
  
pretty girls are everywhere,  
  
think of me and I'll be there"  
  
"What am I going to do without you? I love you so much," Jarod whispered.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but didn't have the strength to lift them. She gave up and slumped against his chest, sobbing.  
  
"It's okay Andi... it's alright," Jarod comforted.  
  
"I just want to hold you, I can't do anything anymore..." Miss Parker sniveled. "I wish everything was as it used to be, why does it have to end like this?" she cried.  
  
"We had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the hills that we climbed were  
  
just seasons out of time"  
  
"Do you think he would miss me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Yes, even though you ran away, you're his...'angel'... he would miss you, he loves you," Jarod said. He wasn't sure of that, but it didn't matter now. The only thing that matters is that Miss Parker knows that she is loved, that people actually cares about her. Even her father.  
  
"I wish I could tell him..."  
  
"Goodbye papa please pray for me  
  
I was the black sheep of the family  
  
you tried to teach me right from wrong  
  
too much wine and too much song  
  
wonder how I got along"  
  
"But I know it's impossible, I could never risk yours and Michelle's safety by contacting him," Miss Parker said.  
  
"I'm sorry about that,"  
  
"He'll know... in his heart."  
  
"Goodbye papa it's hard to die  
  
when all the birds are singing in the sky  
  
now that the spring is in the air  
  
little children everywhere  
  
when you see them I'll be there"  
  
Jarod just mumbled something as an answer. Mr. Parker wouldn't give a damn if his daughter died or not. But in a moment like this, he was glad Miss Parker believed he would. Maybe it would make her feel a little better.  
  
"Do you want to lie down?" Jarod asked as he felt her body being limper against his own.  
  
Miss Parker nodded weakly, she moaned as Jarod helped her to a comfortable position on her back.  
  
"We had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the songs like the  
  
seasons have all gone  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the song like  
  
the seasons have all gone"  
  
"Mommy... why can't you be alright?" A childish voice broke the silence. Miss Parker forced herself to open her eyes. She saw Michelle running up to her bed. She quickly climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her mom.  
  
"Are you going to die?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll have daddy, he will always be there for you,"  
  
"You said that too. But you won't!" Michelle said, pouting her lips. She sniveled softly.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry.... I wish it could be different."  
  
Michelle wiped away her tears before placing her arms around Miss Parker, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Goodbye Michelle my little one  
  
you gave me love and helped  
  
me find the sun  
  
and every time that I was down  
  
you would always come around  
  
and get my feet back on  
  
the ground"  
  
"You know I love you," Miss Parker whispered.  
  
Michelle nodded.  
  
"If you listen carefully, I'll be talking to you... so you won't forget me, okay?"  
  
"I won't forget you mom... I love you," Michelle whispered.  
  
Miss Parker felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Saying goodbye to her child was the hardest thing she had ever done. It hurt so much to see her sad, to hear her cry.  
  
"Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die  
  
when all the birds are singing in  
  
the sky  
  
now that the spring is in the air  
  
with the flowers everywhere  
  
I wish that we could both be there"  
  
Without warning, Michelle suddenly pulled away and got out of the bed. Crying she ran away from the room. Miss Parker started to cry even more. Jarod looked at her, and then he looked at the door. He didn't know what he was going to do, should he comfort his wife or his daughter?  
  
"Go to her, she needs you," Miss Parker sobbed.  
  
"You need me too," Jarod stated.  
  
"Jarod, I'll die, she won't," Miss Parker cried.  
  
Jarod placed a soft kiss on Miss Parker's lips before leaving the room.  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes and cried silently.  
  
"We had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the hills that we climbed were  
  
just seasons out of time  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the song like the  
  
seasons have all gone"  
  
Miss Parker did everything she could to stay strong, but she felt herself getting weaker and weaker with every breath she took. She wanted Jarod be there, holding her. She waited, but Jarod didn't show up. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe she would be dead when he came back. A she lay there, memories of all happy times filled her mind; a small smile crept to her lips.  
  
"We had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the song like the  
  
seasons have all gone  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the song like the  
  
seasons have all gone"  
  
"Andi?"  
  
The voice sounded far away. Miss Parker wanted to open her eyes but her eyelids felt heavy. She moaned softly, letting him know she was awake.  
  
Jarod gave her a miserable look. He walked up to the bed and lay down next to her.  
  
"Is this the end?" he asked. His voice sounded hoarse and tears started to brim in his eyes.  
  
Miss parker couldn't bring herself to answer. But Jarod interpreted her silence as a 'yes'. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Jar..." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"Hold me..."  
  
With tears running down his cheeks, Jarod propped himself against the headboard and warily took Miss Parker in his arms, embracing her. He buried his jaw in her hair, whispering consoling words.  
  
"I love you Andi... I always will," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, I always have... please don't forget that," Miss Parker said weakly.  
  
"Never."  
  
There was a silence. The sun had set and the moon spread a soft ray of light on the floor. With a quivering sigh, Jarod looked down at Miss Parker. She looked so peaceful there she was lying, all still. He knew it would soon be forever. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tight around her. At least she would know that she wasn't alone, that he was there. He wanted her to feel protected, the little while she had left. Miss Parker moaned softly as she felt his arms tighten around her.  
  
She gathered her strength and opened her mouth to speak. First she didn't manage to make a sound, she tried again. When it sill didn't work, she wanted to cry, but her closed eyes refused to let any tears come. Miss Parker was desperate; she couldn't die without saying goodbye. She had to make it!  
  
Once again, she tried to speak; her words were less than a whisper and still unheard. With an inaudible whimper she gave up. Even though there were no tears, she was crying on the inside, badly wishing Jarod had heard her.  
  
As she heard Jarod cry, she made one last attempt, but felt her last strength fade away. She was desperately trying to make herself heard but all in vain....  
  
*  
  
The end. 


End file.
